


Don't say no to panda

by Breaking_Bad_2015, sablefluffy



Series: Драбблы, 4 level [2]
Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breaking_Bad_2015/pseuds/Breaking_Bad_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefluffy/pseuds/sablefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как юристы занимаются сексом? С предварительным уведомлением (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't say no to panda

— Снимай штаны, детка, и позволь доставить тебе удовольствие.  
Ким скептически подняла брови. Джимми закатил глаза и скомандовал:  
— Снимай-снимай. Владелица заказала новые гидромассажные ванночки для ног, дамочки от них просто пищат. Одна старушка, кажется, испытала свой первый в жизни оргазм прямо во время педикюра. Ну, или это был приступ астмы, кто их разберет, этих старых леди.  
Ким хотелось спать, спать, спать и, может быть, — перед сном съесть мороженого и посмотреть новый эпизод «Девочек Гилмор».  
— Вау, Джимми, — протянула она, — гидромассаж в ошметках старушки… А ты умеешь соблазнить девушку. Очень расстроишься, если я откажусь?  
Джимми прижал руку к сердцу и довольно талантливо принял вид оскорбленной невинности.  
— Радость моего сердца, как ты могла подумать, что я предложил бы твоим нежным крошечным ступням…  
— Десятый размер, Джимми.  
— …твоим изысканно длинным пальчикам нечто столь негигиеничное? Мадам Пол Пот заставляет своих девушек изводить на дезинфекцию галлоны лизола, или еще чего-то такого, не уточнял. В общем, эти штуки чище слезы младенца, — Макгилл обвел кресло приглашающим жестом и улыбнулся так ослепительно, словно собирался продать ей подержанный автомобиль.  
— Пол Пот был диктатором в Камбодже, а мадам Вонг из Таиланда, — сама не зная, зачем, уточнила Ким. Подумала — да, черт с ним, пусть будет оргазмический гидромассаж — и начала стаскивать джинсы.  
Джимми добросовестно огладил ласковым взглядом ее ноги снизу доверху, ухмыльнулся трусикам с мультяшными пандам и принялся возиться с ванночкой. Ким устроилась поудобнее в кресле и прикрыла глаза.  
— Эй, Макгилл — позвала она, — я нисколько не против оргазмов, правда. Видит бог, день был омерзительный, Хэмлин из меня всю кровь выпил, а потом закопал в документах дела — оргазм совсем не помешает. Или мороженое. Или сериал. Или оргазм, да. Но я процентов на девяносто уверена, что эгоистично усну, стоит мне только расслабиться. Ты не обижайся, если что.  
Джимми хмыкнул и звонко чмокнул ее в коленку.  
— Не переживай, сладкая. Если уснешь, я отвезу тебя домой, уложу в кроватку и поставлю будильник на шесть часов утра. Обещаю: в процессе транспортировки буду нежен и уроню бесчувственное тело всего пару-тройку раз, не больше.  
Ким рассмеялась и открыла глаза  
— Давай уже сюда эту штуку, Джимми. Посмотрим, как она справится с моими изысканными ступнями.

Гидромассажная ванночка оказалась действительно неплохой. Ким, конечно, не собиралась _пищать_ , но стоило признать, было приятно. Она прижималась щекой к подголовнику кресла и просто слушала звук голоса Джимми, бездумно улыбаясь, когда улыбался он. Джимми-Джимми-Джимми, чудесный славный Джимми, теплый взгляд и ласковые руки… Ким рассеянно отмечала, как меняется цвет его глаз — с голубого на серый, с серого на зеленоватый, и медленно уплывала. Сквозь надвигающуюся дремоту она смотрела, как Джим убирал гидромассаж и заворачивал ее ноги в полотенце — влажную кожу на мгновение облизал сквозняк, прежде чем она ощутила тепло и мягкость ткани.  
Она почти уснула, когда почувствовала короткий поцелуй на косточке. Ноготь уверенно прошелся по ступне от пятки до основания пальцев, и Ким вздрогнула от щекотки, переплетенной с обещанием. Она открыла глаза.

Джимми внимательно смотрел на нее, распределяя по ладоням массажное масло. Его большие руки огладили одну ступню, другую — Ким немного сдвинулась в кресле, непроизвольно выгибая спину. Он аккуратно растер ее пальцы от ногтей к основаниям, обхватывая каждую фалангу, лаская тонкую кожу между ними. Сильными движениями прошелся по чувствительным изгибам сводов, размял пятки, умело обвел пальцами очертания ахиллесовых сухожилий. Ладони уверенно скользнули по икрам, и Ким почувствовала, как тепло рук Джимми течет по ее венам и затапливает низ живота ожиданием удовольствия.

Он снова поцеловал ее колено, на сей раз медленно, обжигая дыханием. Ким сдвинулась вперед еще немного и приглашающее раздвинула бедра. Джимми приласкал пальцами чувствительное местечко под коленкой, заскользил губами выше, выше и… остановился.  
— Лапушка, — серьезно сказал он, — панда на твоем белье осуждает меня.  
Ким подняла голову и посмотрела на Джимми.  
— У вас есть два варианта, мистер Макгилл, — отозвалась она. — Либо вы удаляете порицающую панду из зала суда, либо я отстраняю вас от дела.  
Джимми хмыкнул и аккуратно потянул вниз ее трусики. Ким приподнялась, чтобы ему было удобнее. Голая кожа ягодиц неприятно липла к кожаной обивке, но Джимми уже зарылся носом в нежные складочки, и все отошло на второй план.  
— Привет, мини-Ким, — негромко пробормотал он, выдергивая ее из сладкой истомы.  
— Джимми, — возмутилась она, — ты что, разговариваешь с моей вагиной?  
Тот даже виноватым не выглядел.  
— Просто пытаюсь быть вежливым.  
— …и называешь ее мини-Ким?  
— Черри-Ким?  
— Нет.  
— Ханни?  
— Джимми, перестань.  
— Кис…  
— Закончите это слово, адвокат, и судья выпишет вам запретительный приказ.  
Джимми поднял руки, признавая поражение.  
— Простите, судья, снимаю вопрос, — он наклонился и щекотно прошептал, — судья Векслер такая злючка, мини-Ким. Но не переживай, детка, безжалостная Фемида не в силах уничтожить нашу любовь!  
Ким невольно рассмеялась, но тут Джимми взялся за дело всерьез, и смех превратился в стон. Горячий язык хозяйничал вокруг ее клитора, тяжелая ладонь поглаживала живот под тканью. Ким неверными пальцами расстегнула рубашку, неудобно сдернула лифчик и погладила соски. Джимми бросил на нее взгляд и протянул руку вверх, переплетая их пальцы, потирая набухшую плоть, синхронизируя ритм.

Ким уплывала все сильнее — горячечное удовольствие искрами вспыхивало под кожей, заставляя тихо всхлипывать, выгибаться и вздрагивать. Ей было хорошо-хорошо-хорошо, чистое довольствие давно знакомого танца влекло за собой, и даже сердце, казалось, подхватило ритм, задаваемый пальцами Джимми, языком Джимми, теплом Джимми…

Палец покружил у входа, скользнул внутрь — сначала дразняще неглубоко, потом дальше, жарче, настойчивее. Ким чувствовала, как он движется внутри, гладко и уверенно. Ее мышцы вздрагивали все сильнее, оргазм был совсем близко, согревая вены золотым жаром. Джимми добавил еще один палец, согнул, настойчиво потирая — «иди ко мне, иди же» — и Ким наконец затопило горячей неотвратимой волной.

Джимми глубоко дышал и мягко трогал губами ее подрагивающий живот. Ким притянула его к себе и поцеловала, чувствуя собственную смазку на лице, собственный вкус на языке. Его сердце тяжело билось напротив ее собственного, стояк упирался ей в бедро.  
— Прости, милый, — хрипло пробормотала она прямо в поцелуй, — сейчас я вряд ли отвечу взаимностью.  
Он ухмыльнулся.  
— Не переживай, сладкая, в другой раз. Как и обещал, сейчас я одену тебя в осуждающую панду и джинсы, и отвезу домой. Будильник на шесть, правильно?  
Ким медленно улыбнулась.  
— Оставайся ночевать, утром устроим сеанс сонного предрассветного секса.  
Джимми улыбнулся тоже.  
— Приговор вынесен и обжалованию не подлежит.


End file.
